1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a key structure and in particular to a key structure with a metal link.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional key structure primarily comprises a substrate B, a key cap C, an elastic dome D, a first link L1, and a second link L2, wherein the first and second links L1 and L2 are pivotally connected to each other.
When the key cover C is depressed by an external force, the elastic dome D exerts a recovery force on the key cap C. When the external force is released, the key cover C can return to the initial position by the recovery force, as the arrows indicate in FIG. 1. However, since the first and second links L1 and L2 are usually made of plastic, robust structural strength and miniaturization of key structures are difficult to achieve.